


Shorts

by TheWritingRaccoon158



Series: TanaNoya - Firsts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingRaccoon158/pseuds/TheWritingRaccoon158
Summary: Tanaka could do nothing but stare.Stare at his best friend’s butt, clothed into what seemed to be the shortest pants to ever be designed.These are not even worthy to be called shortshe thought,they should be named fucking-too-shorts, dammit.Noya let himself flop back onto the sheets, yawning again, then he flexed his legs and let them dangle in the air, slightly parted, revealing a small gap between his pants and upper thigh, dangerously easy for Tanaka to marvel at. Tanaka felt physically unable to pry his eyes away from this sight – not that he actually wanted to, the hell he would miss this opportunity, not knowing if it would ever happen again.





	Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know the moments when you re-read something your former self wrote at 2 AM the night before, and it’s completely and utterly smutty, but so, so good…?
> 
> No?
> 
> Me neither *sweats* (;; ° ◇°)
> 
> |_・)

Tanaka could do nothing but stare.

Stare at his best friend’s butt, clothed into what seemed to be the shortest pants to ever be designed. _These are not even worthy to be called shorts_ he thought, _they should be named fucking-too-shorts, dammit._ The fucking-too-shorts flattered Noya’s butt in a way that made Tanaka almost drool, barely covering what was necessary to be covered, and Tanaka was glad that Noya, who was laying prone and busy with playing a game on his 3DS, could not see his lecherous stare because Tanaka sat behind him on his own bed.

A few days ago summer holidays had started, and, with temperatures around 35°C and rising the boys had no choice but to stay inside their cooled homes for now until the local pool would have his algae problem got solved. _It’s not bad, though_ Tanaka thought absentmindedly, gawking incessantly at the small libero’s ass, _being trapped inside the house could be way worse._ Tanaka flinched when Noya suddenly tossed his 3DS aside, yawning deliciously, then he stretched his back, lifting his perfect, round little ass high up in the air like a cat after a long, cozy sleep. Tanaka nearly choked on the heated air and his own spit, glancing at his oldest friend’s delicious butt in awe. _Huh, delicious?_

Noya let himself flop back onto the sheets, yawning again, then he flexed his legs and let them dangle in the air, slightly parted, revealing a small gap between his pants and upper thigh, dangerously easy for Tanaka to marvel at. Tanaka felt physically unable to pry his eyes away from this sight – not that he actually wanted to, the hell he would miss this opportunity, not knowing if it would ever happen again.

“Stop staring”, a voice yanked Tanaka out of his gawking, and with blushing ears he realized that Noya had turned around, now eyeing his friend with a playful but slightly embarrassed smirk.

“I’m not staring”, Tanaka lied, turning away so fast he felt a sinew snap inside his neck.

“You do”, Noya retorted, feet flopping back onto the sheets, wiggling his ass with quick, well-rehearsed movements. He wiggled his _fucking_ sweet, round butt, and Tanaka felt his blood shot into his lower half, closing his eyes for a moment while his stomach muscles clenched painfully.

“S-stop doing this”, Tanaka squeezed through clenched teeth, and again, Noya looked at him with that playful, shit-eating grin he showed him earlier.

“I thought you aren’t staring”, Noya chided provokingly, wiggling his hips again above the sheets as if he just wanted to adjust his position. Tanaka let out a puff.

“Yeah – o-okay”, he admitted, cheeks tinted red, “I do, but you have – your ass, really – stop doing this!”

Noya giggled like a schoolgirl, and the urge to just slap this delicious, small, perfect-sized butt crouched into Tanaka’s awareness. He felt his hands shiver in excitement, seeing Noya adjusting his position another time, showing Tanaka the most devilish smirk he could produce. And seeing this, Tanaka had enough.

He yanked forward, ignored a high-pitched screech coming from the smaller one when he ripped down his fucking-too-shorts to reveal the soft curve of his ass, and then Tanaka bit into it, so forcefully he would leave marks, and his dick twitched in excitement, hearing Noya squeal and wiggle under his grasp. Tanaka let go of Noya’s butt a moment later, not without pulling at the pants’ elastic seam, letting it flick back onto Noya’s skin with a painful clap. Tanaka, both proud and extremely embarrassed glanced at Noya, surprised by his bold approach but smug because it was literally the first time in their friendship that Noya was rendered absolutely speechless. Noya however showed Tanaka his broad, dark brown puppy-eyes while he pulled his pants back into place, pouting just slightly.

“I-I’m so sorry”, Tanaka blurted out in a flash of sudden self-awareness, realizing that he had just bitten into his best pal’s _ass_. With his teeth. Into the other one skin. … his _oh so_ soft skin … Tanaka had to bite his tongue to drag his mind out of the gutter while he faintly noticed that Noya was kneeling in front of him, tongue peeking out of his mouth, looking at Tanaka like a panther would look at his clueless prey. Just before Tanaka could say another word of excuse the small libero jumped forward and straddled Tanaka’s lap, his fucking-too-shorts not long enough to separate the heated skin of their thighs.

“W-what are you – “, Tanaka choked out, eyebrows lifted in irritation while Noya slung his arms around Tanaka’s neck, watching the taller one like a delicious piece of pie.

“Don’t chicken out now”, Noya hummed with a playful smirk, tilting his head a bit, examining Tanaka’s facial features like he had never looked at him properly ever before. “You’d just bitten into my ass, Ryu”, Noya chuckled, “How am I supposed to assess that?”

Tanaka fought against the urge to rut against the other ones much too close hips, instead he took a deep breath, showed Noya a surrendering smile.

“I guess… just like that.” Then, without further ado, Tanaka leaned forward, pressed his lips against Noya’s smaller, sweeter ones, kissing his best friend of ages like they had never done anything else. Tanaka let his hands wander down towards the perpetrator of this situation, softly squeezed Noya’s ass through the thin cloth, felt the small libero flinch in his lap when Tanaka buried his fingertips deep into the soft, round flesh, moaning delightfully into the other one’s mouth.

“Whoa, easy there” Noya quietly remarked with a cheeky smirk, brushing his hands over Tanaka’s shaved head, then they kissed once again, tongues brushing against each other’s, worming their way inside the other one’s mouth. Gasping and panting Tanaka pushed away from Noya after a while, showing him a silly grin.

“God, Noya”, Tanaka let out with a laugh, dipping his forehead into the other one’s crook between neck and shoulder. “Your ass is so damn perfect.”

“You’re not bad either”, Noya hummed against Tanaka’s ear with heated breath, sending a shiver all over the taller one’s body. Noya let his hands glide down Tanaka’s back, stopping at each and every muscle and tendon, worshipping ever tiny bit of Tanaka’s body he didn’t have the permission to touch during the last years. Tanaka closed his eyes, drank in everything he was able to grasp, smelled Noya’s shampooed, salty skin, felt the smaller one’s quick fingers brushing over his back, cupped his perfect little butt in between his hands, squeezing it, stretching the cheeks apart, pressing his fingers even more in until he heard a shallow, mind-wracking moan coming out of Noya’s mouth that shot straight into Tanaka’s cock. There’s no way Noya won’t feel this, sitting directly above his attention seeking arousal, and when Noya’s hands stopped their exploring for a moment Tanaka knew that Noya knew.

“Ryu…”, Noya murmured against Tanaka’s neck, moaning again when Tanaka knead his butt cheeks like bread dough, tilting his hips ever so slightly against the taller one’s, back bend forward so their chests almost touched.

“I’m so sorry”, Tanaka apologized, frowning, “but I can’t stop touching you.”

Noya backed away from Tanaka, slowly, just enough to see into the wing spiker’s eyes.

“Then… don’t stop”, Noya purred, seductively, pupils blown wide, and Tanaka had to restrain himself from flipping the smaller one over and biting him again.

“Careful what you wish for”, Tanaka groaned, then lips pressed against lips once again, tongues flicking into each other’s mouths, moans filling the tense air around them. Noya’s small hands wriggled their way into Tanaka’s lap, palming cautiously over his length, drawing a feral growl out of the taller one. Noya, blushing untypically from head to toe looked downwards, then he glanced at his friend with wide, requesting eyes.

“Can I…?”, Noya asked, nodding down towards Tanaka’s straining erection between his thighs, and much to his delight Tanaka noticed that Noya’s pants were tented, too.

“D-don’t you think that’s too… fast?”, Tanaka asked, lashing himself for even asking this. _Oh dear god_ how much he wanted Noya’s small hands upon his length, so, so much, he had spent many nights imagining the situation that builds itself, right now. And he’s the stupid idiot to thwart Noya out. Much to his surprise Noya let his lips go, showing him a broad grin.

“Stupid”, he stated, hand laying still above Tanaka’s dick, “We know each other for – how long exactly? To speak for myself I think I’ve waited long enough!”

Tanaka showed Noya a foolish smile, alleviated that the smaller one took the lead into this new, kind of weird situation.

“Ah, Noya…”, Tanaka groaned when the smaller one’s hand brushed against his straining erection, and Tanaka felt a tingle inside his bones he never had anticipated having from being touched by Noya. “I thought so much about this…”

Noya stopped in his movements once again, eyed Tanaka with a blush tinting his ears and cheeks.

“…me too, Ryu”, he admitted, let himself draw into another kiss from Tanaka, sensual, all-tongue and with moans and huffs filling the air around them. “I… was into you… the moment… I saw you.”

“Don’t… flatter me like this”, Tanaka replied, smirking while kissing, feeling Noya’s palm pressing against his clothed erection, and that was the moment he decided to go for broke. He lifted his hips a bit from his bed, and Noya, quick to decipher signs didn’t waste another moment and tugged at Tanaka’s pants to pull them down a bit, revealing Tanaka’s underwear, already stained with a wet, squishy spot of translucent precum.

“God, you’re so wet already”, Noya stated graceless, watching Tanaka’s covered dick in awe, slowly circling the head with his thumb, spreading the sticky precum even more. Tanaka drew his chin up to give him another sensual, long kiss before he looked at the smaller one, unsure how to say what he wanted to do. What he wanted to _do_ , what he _needed_ to do.

“Noya, can I… uhm, can I t-touch yours, too?”, He asked, blushing uncharacteristically from ear to ear, trying to concentrate upon the movements of Noya’s skilled fingers around his cock. Noya nodded, eagerly, lips slightly parted and flushed pink from all their kissing, and Tanaka hadn’t even to pull Noya’s pants down, because those fucking-too-short sat that loose, he just had to pull away the elastic seam a bit to reveal Noya’s smaller, slightly red, wet cock, staying upright against his flat belly.

“Oh god”, Noya purred straight into Tanaka’s cerebellum, moaning a moment later when Tanaka cautiously, testing flicked his thumb against Noya's sticky cock, heart pumping like a steam engine. “Ryu, you’re so warm, your hands, so warm, so good…”

Noya purred the sweetest but filthiest things into Tanaka’s ear, nibbling absentmindedly at his earlobe, sending another delightful shiver straight into Tanaka’s cock. He hadn’t expected anything else from someone so talkative like Noya, but _god damn_ did this feel good, hearing him saying such arousing things while making out.

“Noya”, Tanaka gave out between clenched teeth, eyes closed in concentration, “I-I’m not going to last long…”

“That’s good”, Noya replied, playful smile interrupted by another pleasured moan, tightening his grip around Tanaka’s aching cock even more. Tanaka meanwhile slung his fingers around Noya’s arousal, occasional teasing the tip with one of his fingernails, not enough to hurt the other one but good enough to coax these sweet noises out of Noya’s throat.

“Yuu”, Tanaka blurted out Noya’s given name, making the other one shiver in excitement, “I’m – I’m so close –“

“Oh god, yes Ryu”, Noya moaned against Tanaka’s neck, brushing over the sensitive skin with his teeth, “I want you to come, want you so bad…!” Noya slowly began to press his body against Tanaka’s, wiggled his hips in slow circles, skin sashaying over Tanaka’s, fucking-too-shorts sliding up and down his thighs, awakening something inside Tanaka he didn’t know he had. He groaned, hand around Noya’s cock clenching almost painfully when he was pushed over the edge, spurting slick cum over Noya’s hand and their laps, thrusting hard upwards into the other one’s skilled fingers. Tanaka was huffing and panting while he continued pumping Noya into his climax, not standing still until the small, panting mess of a libero was finally able to settle down on Tanaka’s lap, cock in Tanaka’s hand hanging soft and empty. Slowly Tanaka took his hand away from the other one’s flabby dick, briefly wiping his fingers on his bedsheets, then he cupped Noya’s cheeks in his hands to pull the smaller one into another long, reassuring kiss.

“That was…”

“Yeah”, Noya intervened, panting heavily, arm wrapped loosely around Tanaka’s neck. “We should have done this earlier.”

Tanaka let out a huffed laugh, slipping his hands inside Noya’s shorts, squeezing his backside once more.

“This is all your fault”, Tanaka remarked” nodding down towards Noya’s pants. “You should’ve worn those shorts earlier.”

“Ah, I see”, Noya chirped back, showing his big, brown eyes, smiling gently, then he began to shift around in Tanaka’s lap. “I... uhm, can I go –“

Tanaka never heard where Noya might have been wanted to go when the door was hammered open with a loud bang.

“Oi, Ryu”, Saeko sneered into his direction while peeking at something at his carpet floor, “Mom wants to know if –“

Tanaka also never heard what his mother might have wanted to ask when Saeko’s eyes widened, seeing the entangled couple, suddenly looking like she had just witnessed an elephant nose-diving into a water bottle. “Oh – my – god.”

“Saeko –“ “Nee-chan!”

The two boys simultaneously shouted at her, but the well-endowed blonde gave out a high-pitched squeal before trying to calm herself while Noya slid out of Tanaka’s lap, careful not to reveal any evidence of their lovemaking.

“Keishin owes me two bucks”, Saeko grumbled, one hand clenched into a fist, punching it down into the palm of her other hand.

Tanaka generously overheard that the adults probably had done a bet concerning the boy’s relationship status and threw a cushion into his sister’s direction, aim abysmal because of his still shaking fingers.

“Get lost!”, Tanaka shouted, and Saeko turned on spot, broad grin drawn all over her face.

“When yer done doin’ filthy things Mom wants you to help with Dinner!”, Saeko called back at the odd couple, making Tanaka blush even harder but thanking the Gods for Saeko’s bad (or good?) timing.

Tanaka side-eyed Noya, who seemed to be equally embarrassed, but yet with a satisfied smile on his face.

“This is the worst”, Tanaka remarked, ensuring himself that he was proper dressed (what he probably  should have done earlier, taking into consideration that the house wasn’t exactly empty, as Saeko’s entry had just proven).

“No, actually it’s the best”, Noya retorted, leaning over towards Tanaka to give him another soft, chaste kiss, then the smaller one slid down from the bed, tugging at his pants. “I think I should go wash my hands”, he stated with a sheepish smile, “I see you downstairs?”

Tanaka nodded, and Noya minced out of the room, leaving a rather dumbfounded but unimaginably lucky Tanaka behind. Realizing with rising discomfort, that he should maybe change his rather sticky pants he walked towards his wardrobe, already opening it in search for another pair of pants when he heard someone talking in the hallway.

“It worked, nee-chan”, he heard Noya’s chirpy voice, stopping in his motions altogether.

“Told ya these pants’re an eyecatcher”, Saeko’s loud voice replied, and Tanaka’s jaw dropped down. _They planned this! Together!_

“Yeah”, Noya giggled back, “Thanks for helping me out.”

“Nah, no problem”, Saeko said back smoothly, “Lil’ brother’s that dense, he never would’ve done the first step without a bit of… persuasion. But…” She stopped talking for a moment, and Tanaka heard a few muffled footsteps. “I have ta admit those short suit you way better than me.”

With a face resembling a whole field of tomatoes Tanaka jumped out of his room only to witness his sister giving Noya’s backside a playful clap. With a broad grin the small libero watched the blonde woman walking down the hallway, then he turned around to probably visit the bathroom when he noticed that Tanaka was staring at him, mortified and ready to pummel the hell out of Noya.

“I’m sorry?”, Noya asked, conciliatory, palms lifted in the air but already poised to bolt.  

“C’mere, Noya”, Tanaka deadpanned, head tilted slightly, then without another wasted second he yanked forward, caught Noya by the wrist and dragged the flailing but snickering bundle of energy back into his room, ready to bite whatever part of Noya’s body he would get between his teeth first.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My new favorite English word is now ‘worming’ ^^  
> Comment if ya like, would'ya? ☆～（ゝ。∂）


End file.
